mynba2k14fandomcom-20200214-history
Player Cards
Player Cards These cards vary in stats as every card is unique. There are 4 stats in a player card, Offense, Defense, Mental Game, and Ball Control. These cards vary from Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, Legendary, Playoffs going from worst to best. Common Cards These are the weakest and most frequently received cards in the game. You get plenty of them when you first start the game. You get them in the Draft Board. They are good to start, but when you get Uncommons or higher, they should be used to train your stronger cards because they are weak. They give 21 EXP to a card being trained. Some people put two at the end of quick matches after a bunch of really strong cards, because it lowers there team rating and gives them easier opponents. Plus, if you win three times during quick matches you win the game anyways because there are 4 quarters and if you win three times, then the other team will only win once. Have around 50 of each stat when maxed out. Uncommon Cards These are the normal cards and aren't hard to find. Usually obtained in the Draft Board and are almost as likely to appear as Commons. They have solid stats, and Pro versions are almost up to Rare level stats. After awhile, you should use them to train your Rares though. They are good starters and should be used in your first few seasons. You can also obtain them by not making the playoffs in seasons. They give 41 EXP when sacrificed. Given when starting the game. Have around 80 of each stat when maxed out. Rare Cards Hard to find and reasonably strong especially when combined (the good way). Pro versions can beat Epics occasionally and a warning is given before you use them to train other cards because they are strong. When obtaining them in Draft Board, it resets the board. They should be used in seasons. They are obtained by being 50001+ in rivals clash and two are obtained by being 25001-50000, and you can combine them. Also, they can be obtained by getting into the playoffs in season and two are obtained by making it to the second round. They give a good amount of EXP when sacrificed to train. You gain one when starting the game, the card will be on your favorite team. Have around 150 of each stat when maxed out. Epic Cards Chances on recivingg these in the draft board are 1 in 3000000000000000. VERY Hard to find and very rare in draft boards. It is given as a reward if you get to the third round in the season. Two are given for getting into the finals but losing. You don't get one to start out and there stats are sometimes Legendary level. If you finish 4001-25000 in Rivals Clash then you get an epic and if you finish 2001-4000 you get two epics. Shouldn't be used to train unless you have all Legendaries or higher. Should be used in line-up for quick games and seasons. They have around 200 of each stat when maxed out. Legendary Cards Is very difficult to get. Legendary cards can be obtained by being on the winning team of a Rivals Clash or winning the Finals Playoff Cards Even better than Legendary cards, drop even more infrequently then Legendary cards. Can be obtained in Draft Board but extremely rare. Can't be obtained in season. No better card other than Specials obtained in Rivals Clash. Playoffs can be obtained by being up really high in Rivals Clash. Have around 450 stats when maxed out. Support Cards Gives a stat boost to one of (or all of) your players in a quick game. One use per quick game. Also, can decrease opposing player or team's stats. They have the same rankings as regular player cards. Rival Clash Cards Awarded only in Rival Clash mode and is the strongest card in the game. This card is also not obtainable through using credits unlike Draft Pick Cards.To have these cards you must get top ranks in rivals clash. Almost no card can beat it. Energy Cards/Hot Streak Cards Energy cards are used for Season mode to energize a single player in your team. This is only obtainable in Draft Picks. After winning or losing quick games, you have a chance to pick energy cards. They reset the board when picked. Hot Streak cards double the points awarded during a Rival Clash Game. This card switched the Energy Cards if playing Rivals Mode. They also reset the board. Combining Cards If a player has 2 of the same player cards, they are able to combine it to strengthen the stats of the player card Note. You can NOT combine 2 Pro Player Cards. (Card that already has been combined) Combining 2 max level player cards give the best stat in a player. Category:Even more Legendary